


Radio Loki: Loki/Thor Crack Vid

by Kadorienne



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A medley of brief songvids about Thor and Loki. Mostly Thorki, one ("Strut") could be Frostiron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio Loki: Loki/Thor Crack Vid

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:  
> "Papa Don't Preach"  
> Madonna  
> "The Glory of Love"  
> Peter Cetera  
> "The Ride of the Valkyries"  
> Wagner  
> "Invincible"  
> Pat Benatar  
> "Ten Thousand Angels"  
> Martina McBride  
> "Killer Queen"  
> Queen  
> "Strut"  
> Sheena Easton  
> "We Belong"  
> Pat Benatar  
> "Men"  
> The Forrester Sisters  
> "There! Right There!"  
> Legally Blonde: The Musical

[Youtube link](http://youtu.be/tgg2VoePpC0) 

Download it at <http://belladonna.org/Songvids/Loki-Thor-Crack.m4v>.


End file.
